1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to creating a layout for a photo book using composite images and still images.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to an invention in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-128683, movement information at the time of shooting with a digital camera is measured by various sensors such as a three-dimensional gyroscope, zooming movable device operation information, and a three-dimensional acceleration measurement unit. The movement information is attached to image data corresponding to each frame and recorded in a memory card or internal memory. A splitting device extracts the movement information from the recorded image data having the movement information attached thereto. Based on the extracted movement information, a computation device computes a moving direction and a moving distance of the digital camera at the time of shooting. An image processing device extracts adjacent subject frames to generate a composite image.
An image layout apparatus of an invention in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-199248 is provided with a region of interest calculation device that calculates a region of interest in an image A over which another image B is to be superimposed, and a layout device that determines a layout such that the region of interest in the image A is not hidden by the image B.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2005-252739 and 2007-267008 are examples of conventional techniques of generating a composite image from still images and a moving image, respectively.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-289095 describes an example of detecting the moving speed and direction (a motion vector) of a camera based on image data.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-039641 describes an example of a mechanism of detecting the moving speed in panning (horizontal)/tilting (vertical) directions of a camera with a pan head.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-204888 describes an example of a camera with variable zoom speed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-244997 describes an example of a method of detecting whether a shot subject is a person or a landscape.